The Kisses of Forgiveness
by lumos maximum
Summary: In life, all she really could say was “I’m sorry,” and all the times she kissed him he heard just that. . . Written for the Seven Kisses Challenge.


**SWEDISHA/N:** Hey, Lumos Maximum is at it again, this time with a huge writers block when it comes to my other fics and a tiny thought bubbeling up about these two. What started as a Sirius/Remus turned into Dramione and now into this...? My lines of thoughts are simply incoherent. Nevertheless, I wrote this piece for the _Seven Kisses Challenge_ held by _femme fetal._ over at HPFC!

Oh, and reviews do warm ones heart but one shall not beg for unworthy ones, feel encouraged though.

**Enjoy although I don't own!**

.

.

**The Kisses of Forgiveness**  
By: Lumos Maximum  
.

.

The first kiss Severus Snape got from Lily was a shy one, under the same tree he so shamefully made Petunia fall down from. In an attempt to stop her from running away after her sister he had done something as foolish as jumping down from a tree, twirling into a mess in his robes and fall flat on the face. Stupid tears fell down, not because of the soar nose but for almost having _her_ leave him for something as foolish as a muggle.

"I'm sorry for accusing you," she had whispered to comfort him and planted one childish kiss right on his bruised nose.

.

.

The second kiss Severus Snape got from Lily was in the Great Hall after Sorting. He couldn't feel it, touch it or smell it because the distance between them was tables, people and different houses. . . Instead, she drew her small hand to her lips and placed the kiss that was intended for him with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry for this," was the message she sent when she blew her kiss across the hall and with that she twirled around and left the hall.

.

.

The third kiss Severus Snape got from Lily was in the library during a January morning in third year. She had charmed him the most beautiful birthday flower ever seen but it was still far from prettier than her, and he had told her so. Her lips formed an 'O' when she processed what he had said while he felt like sinking through the ground. As the pink dots started to appear on his otherwise yellowish skin she leaned in and pecked him; during a blissful moment where heaven and hell clashed into nothingness she held her lips fixed on his.

"I'm sorry," she had murmured after they parted, smiling sheepishly.

"Why?" he asked, smiling vaguely behind his pink dotted face. His guard was up and his black eyes tried to bore their way into her scull as she contemplated an answer.

"For not charming you a prettier flower," she finally murmured and broke into a shining smile between the shelf of Potion books and Transfiguration lexicons.

.

.

The fourth kiss Severus Snape got from Lily was the kiss he cherish the most. Cursed and beaten down, tasting blood and humiliation, he laid on the empty halls of Hogwarts during his sixth year. He cursed the world and swore to revenge because the world had been _so_ cruel.

"Oh, _Sev_," he had heard her whisper after a smaller infinity, painful agony poisoning her otherwise smooth voice. He must've dreamed, he reasoned, but her voice sounded so real that he yelled her name in his head anyways.

"I'm so sorry," she said, voice thick and something wet and warm fell onto his face. He felt a sudden urge to comfort her and plead for forgiveness for _everything_ but he couldn't move. After a struggle with his numb body he gave up, knowing that she was hovering over him, smelling like perfume and pumpkin pie.

Silently she muttered 'Hospital Wing' to herself but he couldn't care less because after that he felt her lips, feather light and soft, kissing his forehead.

Blissfully he entered some kind of sleep.

.

.

The fifth kiss Severus Snape got from Lily was in the darkness that was Godrics Hallows. She stood firmly with her red hair plastered to her head and deep green eyes shooting lightening. The rain pouring down was nothing compared to the tears streaming down his cheeks but how could she know as she cursed his morals and ways. It was her words and the sound of thunder that drowned the sound of his heart cracking.

"Lily, please," was all he managed with a voice soar from yelling her name in his sleep.

The raindrops fell heavily above them, cleansing them from the words and hatred that had separated them from the start. In that second they were nothing more than the boy with the soar nose and the girl kissing the booboo away.

"Sev," she started softly but her eyes went hard as she whispered, "I'm sorry but I am marrying him."

Her lips, however, were soft as she kissed him goodbye in a manner that said that when he returned tomorrow, if he did, she'd kiss him like that again. Somehow in the pouring rain he knew that he would return to her, someday, but somehow he was afraid that she wouldn't be there.

.

.

The sixth kiss Severus Snape got from Lily was hazy and misplaced. It was in a field where he was tall and handsome and she looked like she always did, dreamlike and wonderful. It was their wedding day and she strode down, smiling towards to all her loved ones and friends while he waited for her at the end of the istle.

Finally, he thought, as she linked her warm hands with his anticipating ones.

"Don't worry, you look beautiful," he had whispered in her ear when he felt her hands shake nervously. She had broken into a childish smile and kissed him tenderly on the lips before they could say their 'I do's'. The kiss that he deepened didn't feel right but on the other hand he had never been this happy, handsome and lucky. . .

It was when she broke their kiss off with a wicked look in her eyes that he shivered although the sun was warming and the breeze light.

"I'm sorry I can't kiss the one that murdered me," she had murmured, tone chilly and green eyes turning into to a pair of reds he had long feared.

When he woke up, cold sweat prickling down his back and his brows furrowed into calculation, he realized that it was all a dream. The night was pitch-black and drowned all the possibilities of seeing light but he was sure that he glimpsed her somewhere out there in the dark. As he started to brew his Sleeping Potion, the first of many, he memorized the feel of her lips with an aching heart.

.

.

The seventh kiss Severus Snape got from Lily was eternal. He entered heaven as a hero and there she stood; his heroine with a small smile on her lips and a halo of red hair framing her glittering greens. Without thinking twice he approached her, not carrying much if this was a feverish dream or some kind of twisted reality where he had her.

"I'm sorry for _everything_," he said as a first – knowing that this might've thrown her off a bit.

As she tilted her head to look at him from a different angle he felt the childish fear of seeing her run away for something else built up. It didn't matter if he was a hero or a villain, to her he was nothing else than Sev and if she left it was because he was just that. Sev.

"Lily," he heard himself add without knowing what her name pronounced with a mouth as unworthy as his own would do but he prayed to forces he never prayed to that it would make her stay.

Instead of replying she raised a ghostlike finger, stopping and hushing him quietly. Her dress, white as the clouds, floated around her as she swayed across the sky towards him. After illuminating the distance between them in matter of steps she kissed him, full on the lips and with lips tasting childhood, sugar and love.

He never let her stop.

.

.

.


End file.
